


Only scars remain of who I was

by CreateVision



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Good and Evil, Infinite backstory, Jackal Squad - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Sad Ending, Saving the World, Sonic Forces
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Sinä päivänä jätin taakseni ruman naamani ja peitin kasvoni maskin taakse. Jätin taakseni vanhan minäni, sen henkilön, joka oli liian heikko, joka esti minua tulemasta vahvemmaksi. Ja sitten… viimein… saavutin voimani. Voimani, joka saa kaikki väistymään valtani tieltä. Olin uudestisyntynyt





	Only scars remain of who I was

**Author's Note:**

> Kun kerran tänään julkastiin Infiniten full theme, niin tässä ois vähän backstory ficciä Infinitelle. Eli kyllä, allekirjoittajakin oli pikkasen pettynyt siihen, miten huono Infiniten tarina oli joten eiköhän korjata tämä virhe :DD
> 
> ps. näin tarkalleen ajateltuna olis pitäny jakaa ficci lukuihin, mut meni jo ´:D

Oli aivan hiljaista. Ei kuulunut pihaustakaan. Vain vanhan tehtaan kolina kaikui jostain kaukaa, mutta muuten… hiljaisuus. Kaikki oli täydellisen hiljaista. Tempest painautui vasten seinämää ja hengitti raskaasti. Oli todella hankalaa olla hiljaa. Hän oli juuri juossut todella pitkän matkan ja nyt pitäisi sitten olla aivan ääneti. Aika mahdotonta, kun pulssi löi tuhatta ja sataa ja ilma halusi kulkeutua ulos suusta kovalla vauhdilla. Tempest vilkaisi tyhjälle käytävälle. Ei ketään… hän voisi nyt mennä. Tempest juoksi käytävälle ja hyppäsi ulos pienestä putkesta. Hän tuli aavikolle ja sanoi radiopuhelimeen:  
”Tempest ulkona. Palaan päämajaan”

  
”Kuitti”, Jay vastasi radiopuhelimesta. Tempest lähti juoksemaan takaisin päämajaan, pistäen vihertävän sirun takaisin laukkuunsa.

* * *

 

Päämajassa Tempest heitti laukkunsa Jaylle, joka istui tietokoneen ääressä. Heidän päämajansa oli maan alla sijaitseva vanhan hiilitehtaan tilat. Sen rapistuneet seinät ja ruostuneet istuimet ja tietokoneet toimivat jotenkuten. Ne auttoivat edes vähän Jayta pitämään silmällä Jackal Squadin tekosia.

  
”Noo? Löytyikö mitään?” Pierce kysyi astuessaan huoneeseen. Tempest vain mutisi jotain, vastaamatta kunnolla serkkunsa kysymykseen, ”anteeksi?”

  
”Ei mitään, mikä kuuluisi sinulle”, Tempest vastasi määrätietoisesti. Pierce siirsi katseensa Jayhin, joka avasi juuri Tempestin laukkua. Jay nosti katseensa epävarmana ja sulki laukun. Piercen nälkäinen katse kierteli hänessä.

  
”Vai niin… te siis pidätte nämäkin aarteet vain johtajiston käsissä”, Pierce sanoi, happamahko ääni puheessaan ilmaisten hänen tyytymättömyyttään.

  
”Siihen on syynsä, Pierce. Yritä nyt elää sen kanssa, että kaikkia tietoja ei kannata levittää koko Jackal Squadille”, Tempest vastasi ja kävi istumaan pöydän ääreen, selaten aamun lehteä, joka lojui pöydällä. Jos he kävisivät kaikki aarteet läpi yhteisissä tiloissa, kaikki kymmenet sakaalit vaatisivat enemmän osinkoa aarteesta. Pierce käveli pöydän luokse ja nojasi siihen, vastaten:

  
”Me satumme olemaan perhe – ihan oikeasti. Me kaikki olemme sukua toisillemme ja luotamme toisiimme. Ja nuo muut tuolla? Hekin ovat sukua – kaukaista tosin. Mutta meidän pitäisi jakaa aarretietomme muidenkin, kuin lähisukulaisten kanssa. Jos sinä ja pomo ajattelitte pitää kaiken salassa, niin kohta koko Jackal Squad vaatii saada osinkoaan. Sitä paitsi meitä ei edes ole paljon. Joka vuosi meitä on tullut vähemmän ja vähemmän. Isä kertoi aina, kuinka sakaaleja oli ennen satoja. Nyt meitä on vajaat 60, joten mielestäni tarvitsemme lisää luottamusta”

  
”Finnick ei pidä siitä, että puhut luottamuksesta”, Tempest muistutti, nostamatta katsettaan lehdestä, ”tiedät hyvin, että hän ei luota kehenkään, koska kukaan ei luota häneen. Se on hänen mottonsa”

  
”Surkeaa johtamista”, kuului puhe ovelta. He kaikki nostivat katseensa sakaalipoikaan, joka asteli sisälle huoneeseen, ”jos minä olisin johtaja, luottamus tiimin välillä olisi suurin vahvuutemme”

  
”Lance…” Tempest huokaisi.

  
”Miettikää nyt; jakaisimme kaikki aarteet keskenämme”, Lance vastasi ja käveli pöydän luokse, ”voisimme kaikki hyötyä niistä”

  
”Mutta me hyödymme jo!” Tempest huudahti, ”Finnick hoitaa aarteet eteenpäin ja me saamme maksun – niin on aina ollut! Ja maksu on todella kohtuullinen. Jokainen kuudestakymmenestä sakaalista saa omansa ja sekin on todella paljon. Voisimme kaikki ihan huoleti jättää nämä hommat ja aloittaa miljonäärin elämät”

  
”Puolustelet veljeäsi, Temp”, Lance sanoi ja kävi istumaan pöydälle, ”me voisimme olla miljardöörejä, jos minä olisin johdossa. Tiedän nimittäin, että ne kamat, joita Finnickille hankimme, ovat arvoltaan kaksinkertaisia, kuin mitä hän väittää”

  
”Väitätkö, että valehtelen?!” Kuului vihainen huuto, kun Finnick the Jackal käveli saliin, puristaen verenpunaista miekkaa kädessään, ”ryhmämme menot ja tulot eivät ole sinun huoliasi! Minä ja Jay hoidamme niitä ja sinä olet hiljaa ja teet työsi, jos haluat vielä samanlaisia palkkioita”

  
”Voi, minä saisin parempaa”, Lance puolustautui, ”minä voisin työskennellä poliisille tällä hetkellä. Olisiko se kivaa, Finn? Rakas veljesi jahtaisi sinua tuolla preerian aavikoilla?”

  
”Sinä et ole veljeni”, Finnick tuhahti, ”vaan velipuoli… me saatamme olla samasta äidistä, mutta minun perheeni asenne ei ole tuollainen. Minun perheeni kunnioittaa johtajaa”

  
”Joka on nuorempi, kuin me kaikki. Miksi otimme sinut johtajaksi, kun me kaikki tiedämme, että olet nuorin meistä?” Lance kysyi. Tempest, Pierce ja Jay nousivat varmuuden vuoksi ylös. He aistivat, että pian tämä nimittelyriita vaihtuisi fyysiseksi, ”ja nuoruus tarkoittaa yleensä kokemattomuutta”

”Mutta minä olen meistä kaikista paras. Ei isä olisi muuten minua nimittänyt”, Finnick puolustautui. Lance otti miekkansa esille ja tiuskaisi:

  
”Niin, SINUN isäsi nimitti! Minun isälläni ei ollut päätöksessä osaa eikä arpaa!”

  
”Koska minun isäni oli johtaja!” Lance huusi.

  
”Lopettakaa!” Tempest huusi, ”Finn on nyt johtajamme! Ja sinä et valitettavasti voi vaikuttaa siihen päätökseen, Lance. Hyväksy tämä tai lähde – valinta on sinun” Lance tuijotti heitä hetken ja laski varovasti miekkansa, siirtäen sen lopulta hitaasti vyölleen – happamana edelleen.

  
”Jaahas… vai te seuraatte edelleen Finnickiä”, Lance sanoi, ”niin… ehkä sen takia me elämme edelleen täällä rotankolossa. Niin, Finnick, miksi asumme täällä?”

  
”Meidän on pysyttävä piilossa”, Finnick muistutti, ”me emme voi kulkea kuin kuninkaat tuolla kadulla. On totta, että säästöissämme on tajuttoman paljon rahaa, mutta se ei tarkoita, että voisimme rellestää, miten tahdomme”

  
”Miksi me enää edes olemme palkkasotureita?” Lance kysyi ja katsoi muita, ”ei meidän tarvitsisi olla! Me voisimme elää oikeasti, kuin kuninkaat! Kyllä rahat riittävät, ainakin tämän sukupolven ajan” Finnick käveli tämän luokse ja osoitti häntä sormella, sanoen:

  
”Niin juuri, tämän sukupolven. Jackal Squad on toiminut satoja vuosia – se on siirtynyt isältä pojalle. Me teemme tätä tulevien sukupolvien kautta. Jos nyt 60 sakaalia rupeaa käyttämään rahoja holtittomasti, tuleville sukupolville ei jää penniäkään”

  
”Vai ajattelet sinä niin…” Lance mutisi. Tempest otti Lancen kädestä kiinni ja veti tämän pois kokoushuoneesta. Huoli valtasi kuitenkin Finnickin – ja pelko. Hän ei ollut ennen kokenut tällaisia tunteita. Ei pelko ollut suuri tai hallitseva, mutta se oli osa Finnickin tunteita. Se sai hänet tärisemään hiukan. Finnick vilkaisi kättään, joka tärisi pikkuisen.

  
”En ole heikko…” Finnick mutisi. Ei hänen isänsäkään ollut, joten ei hänkään voinut olla. Jay ja Pierce tuijottivat hiljaista johtajaansa. He eivät uskaltaneet sanoa sanaakaan, hiljaisuus oli painostava. Lopulta kuitenkin Jayn oli pakko puhua:

  
”Kaupungissa on meneillään mellakka” Finnick tuhahti ja käveli isojen näyttöjen luokse, katsellen kuvaruudulle muodostuvia kuvia.

  
”Huono ajoitus”

  
”Ei meille”, Pierce huomautti, ”c’moon, Finnick, tämä on aivan loistava tilaisuus! Älä nyt heitä sitä sivuun vain, koska Lance sattui olemaan idiootti”

  
”Tiedän, tiedän…” Finnick mutisi, ”kuka lähtee mukaan?”

  
”Jos minä lähden henkiseksi tueksi. Lancella ja Tempillä voi kestää taas”, Pierce ehdotti. Jay vain huokaisi ja otti rennon asennon tuolissaan. Hän tulisi aina olemaan se tietokonesetä… se ääni radiopuhelimessa… Niin siinä kävisi, taas tälläkin kertaa.

* * *

 

Pierce ja Finnick ilmestyivät kaupungin laitamille, ison mäen huipulle. Auringonlaskussa kylpevä kaupunki kuhisi ihmisiä. Kaupungin keskellä puistossa ihmiset tönivät toisiaan ja huutelivat.

  
”Ja mistäs tämä johtuu?” Finnick kysyi.

  
”Kaupungissa oli meneillään rikollisaalto, jonka tekijät saatiin viimein kiinni”, Pierce selitti, ”heille selvisi, että tekijät olivatkin kaupungin kanta-asukkaita ja he ovat nyt riitelemässä siitä, pitäisikö kaikki omaisuus kaupungissa jakaa niiden kesken, jotka ovat köyhiä”

  
”Hah, turhia riitoja. Mutta meille varsin otollinen tilaisuus”, Finnick sanoi ja he lähtivät kävelemään mäkeä alas. Niin miksi tällaiset tilaisuudet sitten olivat otollisia? Näinä aikoina kukaan ei ollut kotonaan, vaan oli kerääntynyt kadulle katsomaan, mitä oli meneillään. Tällöin Finnick seuruineen sai mahdollisuuden kiivetä ikkunoista sisään taloihin ja varastaa arvoesineitä. Mutta he eivät voineet lähteä suurella joukolla tai jäisivät kiinni. Sakaaleja nimittäin pelättiin ja suurin osa tiesi heidän ryhmästään, mutta siitä ei puhuttu ääneen. Kaikki pelkäsivät ryhmän kostoa. Kaupunkilaiset eivät kuitenkaan tienneet kaikkea. Oli totta, että Finnick joukkoineen olivat palkkasotureita, jotka tekivät mitä vain rahasta. Mutta he eivät olleet sydämettömiä. Jos rahaa jäi vuoden jälkeen roimasti yli tarpeiden, oli ryhmäläisillä tapana viedä sitä apua tarvitseville eli köyhille. Siitä ei moni tiennyt.

  
”Minä menen tsekkaamaan pormestarin asunnon. Jatka sinä pienemmissä asunnoissa”, Pierce sanoi. Finnick katsoi häntä epäillen. Aina Piercellä oli sormensa jossain askelta arvokkaammissa esineissä. Mutta hänen oli vain luotettava siihen, ettei hänen serkkunsa ottaisi mitään itselleen vaan jakaisi, kuten aina. Finnick nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään kosteille ja kankeille syrjäkujille. Hän huomasi yhden ikkunan olevan auki, kuin tilauksesta ylhäällä katonrajassa. Finnick virnisti ja hyppäsi ikkunalle. Häntä oli aina kehuttu hyvästä hyppytaidostaan ja nopeista reflekseistään. Talo vaikutti ensinäkemältä tyhjältä, mutta Finnickin täytyi olla varma. Hän ei saanut näkyä millään videokameralla tai hänestä ei saanut ottaa kuvia. Jos Jackal Squadista olisi edes yksi kuva – edes huonolaatuinen – se saisi poliisit heidän peräänsä empimättä. Kaupungin ja itseasiassa koko alueen suurin ongelma oli juuri tämä Jackal Squad. _Voi jos he vain tietäisivät, että yleensä ainakin 20% saaliista meni köyhille…_ Finnick astui varovasti huoneen lattialle ja heristi korviaan. Ei sydämensykettä lähistöllä. Talo oli aivan tyhjä. Finnick juoksi heti hyllyn luona olevien arvotavaroiden luokse – kauniiden koriste-esineiden – ja tunki ne tummaan laukkuunsa. Hän löysi keittiöstä hyvän tukun rahaa ja eteisessä oli vielä avainnippu pöydän liinan alla. Ne jos möisi eteenpäin muille rikollisliigoille, saisi hyvät rahat. Viimeisenä Finnick käveli makuuhuoneeseen, mutta jähmettyi ovella. Hän näki sängyssä makaavan punaturkkisen susipojan, joka vaikutti nukkuvan. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni, mutta jostain syystä pojan lasit olivat jääneet päähän. Miksi hän nukkuisi lasit päässä? Finnick käveli lähemmäs ja heristi korviaan. _Hän ei kuullut pojan pulssia_. Finnick nielaisi ja riisui nopeasti laukkunsa, juosten pojan luokse. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, hän ei tiennyt kuinka, mutta jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyi auttaa tätä poikaa. Hänen sydämensä oli pysähtynyt! Finnick alkoi elvyttää poikaa. Hän oli oppinut loistavaa elvytystä ollessaan ryhmässä. Joskus oli sattunut vakavia vammoja hänen ryhmäläisilleen ja silloin elvytys oli paikallaan. Finnick alkoi hätääntyä, kun pojan pulssia ei vain kuulunut. Oliko poika ollut tässä kauan? Pari minuuttia? Vaiko pari tuntia? Mitä jos tämä olisi jo liian myöhäistä?! Lopulta kuitenkin Finnick kuuli korvissaan pojan sykkeen ja hän huokaisi helpotuksesta. Poika oli kunnossa. Hän näki, kuinka pojan kultaiset silmät avautuivat ja katsoivat Finnickiä suoraan silmiin. Poika yski hiukan, pikkuisen hätääntyneenä, mutta Finnick piti häntä niin lujasti paikoillaan, että pojan oli pakko tuijottaa häntä silmiin ja rauhoittua. Outo tunne täytti molemmat heti. Se sai Finnickin tuntemaan itsensä heikoksi. _Ja hän ei ollut heikko_!

  
”Pelastit henkeni…” poika kuiskasi käheällä äänellä. Silloin Finnick kuuli oven käyvän. Hän juoksi salamannopeasti ikkunaan ja poistui katolle, ”odota!” poika huusi. Finnick oli jättänyt laukkunsa huoneeseen. Ei hän voinut varastaa pojalta, jonka elämän hän oli juuri pelastanut. Finnick jäi kuuntelemaan katon harjalle.

  
”Rookie! Herranjumala, onko kaikki hyvin?” kuului naisääni.

  
”Sain sydänkohtauksen! Säikähdin kovaa pamausta ulkona ja-” poika, jonka nimi taisi olla Rookie, selitti.

  
”Minähän sanoin, ettei sinua kannata jättää yksin tänne!” sanoi vihainen miesääni, ”tiedät, miten altis Rookie on koville äänille”

  
”Ei hätää, ei hätää. Minua tultiin auttamaan”, Rookie selitti. Finnick pidätti hengitystään, ”se oli joku… joku mies. Hän elvytti minut. Hänen laukkunsa jäi tuohon” Finnick kuuli askelia ja kuuli, kuinka joku nosti hänen laukkunsa – sen sisältö kalisi ja helisi.

  
”Meidän arvotavaramme! Jackal Squad!” nainen parahti, ”olisi pitänyt arvata. Oliko se mies sakaali?”

  
”Ta – taisi olla…” Rookie sanoi hiljaa. Finnick kuuli askelia katon läheltä, joten hän painautui kattoa vasten.

  
”Sakaaleihin ei pidä luottaa. Oletko varma, että juuri se sakaali elvytti sinut?” nainen kysyi. Finnick kuuli miehen vihaa täynnä olevan hengityksen ikkunalla. Se oli nopea ja kiihkeä ja täynnä raivoa.

  
”Ei täällä ollut muita, kuin hän”, Rookie sanoi, ”mutta hän ei varastanut mitään! Hänhän jätti laukkunsakin tänne”

  
”Varmaan vahingossa”, mies mutisi. Finnick puristi kätensä nyrkkiin loukkaantuneena.

  
”Minä en usko, että he ovat aivan läpeensä pahoja. Jos he olisivat, miksi se mies olisi sitten elvyttänyt minut ja jättänyt laukkunsakin tänne – täynnä arvoesineitä?” Rookie kysyi tiukasti. Finnick hymyili pikkuisen. Vaikka se tunne, jonka hän oli tuon pojan kanssa tuntenut, teki hänestä heikomman, heikkous tuntui jotenkin hyvältä. Finnick makasi selällään katolla ja katseli tähtiä, jotka alkoivat kivuta taivaalle. Hänet tosiaan täytti tämän hyvänolon tunne, jonkalaista hän ei ollut ennen tuntenut.

  
”Finnick!” kuului huuto toiselta katolta. Finnick kääntyi ja näki Piercen, joka piteli kädessään isoa pussia, täynnä arvotavaraa, ”lähdetään! Mellakka alkaa olla ohi”

  
”O – okei…” Finnick sanoi hiljaa ja hyppäsi toiselle katolle, ”en valitettavasti saanut mitään mukaan. Tulin yhteen taloon, mutta siellä olikin ihmisiä”

  
”Mitä?! Etkö muka kuullut heidän sydämen sykettään? Sinullahan on paras kuulo meistä!” Pierce hämmästeli.

  
”Siihen tuli pari muuttujaa… puhutaan siitä myöhemmin”, Finnick sanoi ja he lähtivät takaisin päämajaan.

* * *

 

Päämajassa heitä odotti pari vihaista silmäparia. Miten oli mahdollista, että Lance oli kuullut kaikesta tästä? Toisaalta taas Lance oli koko ryhmän pahin juorukello. Koko ajan oli ainakin 10 sakaalia tehtävällä ja he kuulivat juoruja koko alueelta. Joku oli varmaan ollut myös kaupungilla ja nähnyt tai kuullut, mistä Finnick ja Pierce juttelivat.

  
”Ennen kuin aloitatte-” Finnick yritti, mutta Lance ei jaksanut enää kuunnella:

  
”Vai jätit sinä ryöstösaaliin jälkeen?”

  
”Miten sinä muka tiedät siitä?” Finnick tuhahti ja asetti kätensä jo valmiiksi vyölleen, miekan luokse, ”et tainnut olla mukana vai mitä?”

  
”Mutta minä olin tietokoneella, kun sinä ja Pierce rettelöitte kaduilla. Sinä menit auttamaan sitä poikaa!” Lance huudahti, ”vai olet sinä meistä vahvin… sanoisin, että olisit enemmänkin heik-”

  
”LOPETA!” Finnick huusi. Hän oli jo lyömässä miekallaan Lancea, mutta Tempest, joka oli juuri saapunut tilaan, piteli kiinni veljestään.

  
”Temperamenttisi on uskomaton, Finn. Et kestä minkäänlaista kritiikkiä”, Lance virnisti.

  
”Lopettakaa!” Jay pyysi, ”me emme ole hirviöitä vaan rosvoja. Meilläkin on sydän ja ymmärrän täysin, miksi Finnick auttoi poikaa. Ja mitä tulee ryöstösaaliiseen, ei se pojan koti kamalan hulppealta näyttänyt. Tuskin olisimme saaneet siitä paria kymmentä euroa enempää”

  
”Finnick teki oikein minunkin mielestäni”, Tempest sanoi, ”me emme ole hirviöitä, Lance. Aivan kuten Jay sanoi. Me toimimme niin kuin itse koemme parhaaksi. Ja jos tuo poika ei ollut mitenkään rikas, niin Finnick vain halusi auttaa häntä” Lance tuijotti heitä järkytys silmissään. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Koko Jackal Squad vaikutti olevan häntä vastaan ja puolusti heikkoa ja typerää johtajaansa vilpittömästi. Hän oli huomannut sen muuallakin, kuin johtajistossa. Hän oli huomannut, kuinka muut sakaalit päämajassa kehuivat ja ylistivät Finnickin johtamistaitoja. Ja kaikki ihailivat häntä silmittömästi.

  
”Jaahas… tiesin, että tämäkin päivä tulisi”, Lance sanoi ja käveli Finnickin luokse, sanoen hiljempaa, mutta tiukemmin; ”en aio enää seurata sinua. Olet surkea johtaja ja ennemmin tai myöhemmin johdat meidät kaikki tuhoon – enkä minä aio olla osa sitä” Lance repäisi Jackal Squadin korun pois kaulastaan ja tunki sen Finnickin käteen, lähtien ovesta. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan johtajaansa, joka viskasi korun seinään. Se hajosi sirpaleiksi. He eivät ymmärtäneet, miksi Finnick oli niin raivona. Hän ja Lance olivat aina vihanneet toisiaan ja nyt Lance viimein lähtisi. Toisaalta taas Finnick saattoi olla raivona siitä, että joku lähti laumasta syynä _heikko johtajuus. Ja Finnick ei ollut heikko!_

  
”Jay, mitään uusia tehtäviä?” Finnick kysyi, yrittäen unohtaa Lancen kokonaan.

  
”I – itseasiassa on… täällä olisi oikea kunnon saalis”, Jay sanoi, ”tohtori Robotnik on siirtänyt erään tehtaansa muualle, joten hänen vanha tukikohtansa on täynnä varmasti ties minkä arvoisia vempaimia” Finnick virnisti ja käveli tietokoneruutujen luokse, katsellen tukikohtaa, josta robotit kantoivat vanhoja robotteja ja osia pois.

  
”Hyviä uutisia… hyökkäämme heti aamulla. Haluan sinne ainakin puolet koko ryhmästä, joten ilmoittakaa muillekin. Loput keskittyvät pienempiin tehtäviin”

* * *

 

Finnick ja puolet Jackal Squadin jäsenistä juoksivat aamunkoitteessa kohti päämajaa. Heitä oli vähän yli 20, mutta he olivat sitäkin voimakkaampia.

  
”Hyökätkää päämajaan! Kaikki tuo Eggmanin teknologia on varmasti suuren palkkion arvoinen!” Finnick huusi ja vetäisi miekan vyöltään, ”Jackal Squad, hyökkäykseen!” Ryhmä juoksi päämajan pihalle, jossa heitä odotti suuri robottiarmeija. Tempest vilkaisi veljeään ja nyökkäsi, hyökäten ryhmänsä kanssa robottien kimppuun, ”hoitakaa nämä robotit pois alta. Minä hoitelen paksun miehen” Finnick hyppi robottien yli kohti Eggmania, joka vapisi peloissaan Eggmobiilissaan. Finnick oli jo iskemässä miekkansa vapisevaan mieheen, kunnes maailma heidän ympärillään muuttui punertavaksi ja väriseväksi. Finnick katsoi ihmeissään ympärilleen, ”mitä ihm-” Eggman tönäisi Finnickin alas Eggmobiilistaan ja tämä tipahti maahan, kuullen Eggmanin inhottavan naurun korvissaan. Finnick murisi vihaisena.

  
”Sinäpä olet mielenkiintoinen jätkä. Pidän sinusta”, Eggman virnisti, ”mitä jos palkkaan sinut johtamaan joukkojani? Yhdessä voimme hallita maailmaa!” Finnick huomasi maailman palaavan taas normaaliksi. Hän vilkaisi ryhmäänsä, jotka robotit olivat vanginneet ja painaneet polvilleen maahan. Heillä ei ollut enää mitään mahdollisuuksia Eggmania vastaan. Miksi he olivat niin huonoja? Olisiko pitänyt sittenkin ottaa koko ryhmä mukaan? Kaikki 60 sakaalia?

  
”Pomo! Älä kuuntele hänen houkutuksiaan! Me pärjäämme ihan hyvin”, Jay yritti, mutta Finnickin pään oli jo täyttänyt vallanhimo. Hän voisi näyttää Lancelle, ettei ollut heikko. Hän voisi todistaa olevansa vahvempi, kuin kukaan muu johtaja ennen. Vaikka hän oli nuorin, hän voisi silti hallita maailmaa! Hänen ei enää tarvitsisi kumarrella ketään vaan voisi olla se johtaja, johon kukaan ei aiemmin pystynyt. Hän voisi olla mahtava Jackal Squadin johtaja. Hän voisi olla sotilaiden johtaja, kenraali tai kapteeni. Hän voisi toimia Eggmanin apuna ja valloittaa tosiaan koko maailman. Ja kukaan ei epäilisi häntä. Finnick nauroi ilkikurisesti ja sanoi:

  
”Mielenkiintoista… kaikki nämä vuodet olen käynyt läpi niin monia tunteita. Olen oikeastaan aika väsynyt tähän maailmaan…” hän vilkaisi ryhmäänsä, jotka katsoivat peloissaan johtajaansa. Finnick ei vaikuttanut olevan enää itsensä. Hän oli kylmä ja kalsea ja tunteeton. Hän ei enää tuntenut tunteita ja oli kuin robotti. Finnick virnisti, juuri sellainen hän halusi olla. Pelätty, mutta samalla myös arvostettu johtaja, jota kukaan ei enää koskaan viitsisi aliarvioida tai epäillä, ”tehdään niin, tohtori. Minä autan teitä muuttamaan maailmaa…”

> _Parin viikon kuluttua_

Finnick katseli alas mäeltä, katsoen, kuinka hänen ryhmänsä juoksi surkeana karkuun. He olivat loukkaantuneita ja vikisivät tuskissaan. Verta oli lentänyt kaikkialle ja he yrittivät parhaansa mukaan auttaa toisiaan päästäkseen karkuun. Mutta heidän voittajaansa ei ollut missään. Hän oli siirtynyt jo eteenpäin. Finnick tunsi uskomatonta häpeää ryhmäänsä kohtaan. Miten yksi surkea siili pystyi tuhoamaan maan parhaan palkkasoturijoukon? Näitä sakaaleja oli 60 ja edes ryhmänä he eivät saaneet mitään aikaan. He olivat voittaneet ennenkin kaikki esteet, joita tielle oli sattunut tulemaan. Nyt suurin osa heistä oli kuollut ja loput olivat paenneet takaisin aavikolle.

  
”Meillä on tunkeilija! Shadow on iskenyt päämajaamme!” Eggman huusi radiopuhelimeen, ”Squad Jackal on jo voitettu, joten kaikki mahdolliset…” Finnick sulki radiopuhelimen vihaisena korvassaan ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Tämä _Shadow_ oli juossut metsään, joten Finnick päätti seurata häntä. Finnick jos kuka saisi tämän surkeuden vangittua ja tapettua. Finnick ei epäillyt tappaa, ei nyt, kun hänen joukkonsa oli täysin tuhoutunut ja hän oli ainoa jäljellä oleva, joka vielä pystyi ja kykeni taistelemaan. Finnick hyppi puita pitkin syvemmälle metsään, yrittäen päästä tunkeilijan perään. _Kaikki pitää tehdä itse…_ Silloin hänen radiopuhelimensa napsahti takaisin päälle.

  
”Nngh…” Finnick kirosi. Eggman näemmä pystyi aktivoimaan päälle sammutetutkin radiopuhelimet. Olihan hän johtaja… valitettavasti.

  
”Hei sinä! Tiedän, että kuulet minut!” Eggman rähisi radiopuhelimeen Finnickin hyppiessä kaatuneiden pylväiden poikki, ”olet Squad Jackalin johtaja, eikö niin? Ryhmäsi oli hyödytön… mene korjaamaan heidän tekemä sotkunsa!” Finnick pysähtyi erään pylvään päälle ja kirosi mielessään. Silloin hän näki sen mustan siilin erään toisen pylvään takana. Tässä oli hänen tilaisuutensa…

  
”Joo, joo, hoidan sen”, Finnick vastasi radiopuhelimeen ja sulki sen, ”sinä! Sinä tuhosit joukkoni”, Finnick sanoi vihaisena Shadow’le, ”näytän sinulle, miksi minua kutsutaan äärimmäiseksi palkkasoturiksi!” Finnick hyppäsi alas pylväältä ja oli jo iskemässä siiliä, kunnes hän huomasi tämän kadonneen. Ennen kuin Finnick kerkesi edes ymmärtää tämän, oli siili jo iskenyt häntä monta kertaa niin edestä ja takaa – teleportaten minne sattui ja lyöden lopulta Finnickin rajusti vasten vuoren seinämää. Finnick nousi istumaan ja piteli päätään, nostaen katseensa siiliin, joka käveli hänen eteensä.

  
”Hyödytön…” siili mutisi, ”älä näytä säälittävää naamaasi enää koskaan edessäni” ja sitten hän katosi – yhtä nopeasti, kuin oli tullutkin. Finnick katseli ympärilleen täristen, epävarmana.

  
”Mi – minä vapisen…” hän tajusi, ”pe – pelkään… hyö – hyödytön…? Väittääkö hän, että olen heikko?!” muistot tunkeutuivat sakaalipojan ajatuksiin, tehden tuhoa ja muistuttaen, miten hänen isänsä oli aina kutsunut häntä heikoksi. Kuinka hän oli luvannut, ettei olisi heikko enää koskaan.

_Vai olet sinä meistä vahvin… sanoisin, että olisit enemmänkin heikko_

”MINÄ EN OLE HEIKKO!” Finnick huusi niin kovaa, että koko metsä raikui hänen vihaisesta, mutta myös kovin epätoivoisesta huudosta. Hän yritti hillitä tärinäänsä. Jos isä olisi täällä, hän kutsuisi Finnickiä heikoksi. Jos Lance olisi täällä, hän kutsuisi Finnickiä heikoksi. Pian Finnick alkoi uskoa, että hän tosiaan oli heikko.

_Finnick the Jackal, sinä olet heikko ja hyödytön, eikä sinusta tule koskaan yhtä taitavaa palkkasoturia, kuin isästäsi. Et tule koskaan olemaan ryhmäsi arvoinen. Katso, kuinka huonosti he pärjäsivät – vain koska, **sinä** et viitsinyt kouluttaa heistä kunnon sotureita. Nyt he ovat kuolleita ja loput ovat paenneet tappelua. Ne pelkurit, jotka pakenivat… he eivät viitsineet edes taistella kuolemaan asti, vaikka niin Finnick oli aina käskenyt heidän tehdä! He eivät olleet totelleet Finnickin käskyä, koska hän oli **huono johtaja**!_

* * *

 

Finnick paiskasi Eggmanin päämajan oven auki. Siellä häntä odotti kunnon robottiarmeija, sekä tohtori Eggman, joka seisoi kädet puuskassa kaikkien robottien keskellä.

  
”Ryhmäni oli hyödytön”, Finnick vastasi, ”ryhmäni oli hyödytön, koska Finnick koulutti heistä sellaisen. Mutta minä en ole enää hän. Minä en ole enää Finnick the Jackal”

  
”Vaan?”

  
”Haluan olla jotain vahvempaa, tohtori”, Finnick sanoi ja käveli eteenpäin. Hänen yllätyksekseen robotit väistivät häntä, mitä lähemmäs hän käveli Eggmania, ”se kivi, josta puhuitte aikaisemmin. Se kivi, joka sai todellisuuden muuttumaan. Tehkää minusta jotain yliluonnollisempaa. Antakaa minun käyttää kiveä ja pidän huolen, että me valloitamme maailman, aivan kuten pitikin” Eggman pohti hetken ja katsoi itsevarmaa, hiukan loukkaantunutta sakaalia edessään. Eggman tosiaan ei pystynyt käyttämään kiveä koko ajan. Hänen hommansa olivat enemmänkin robotit ja suunnittelu. Mutta Finnick voisi tosiaan olla vastaus tähän ongelmaan.

  
”Eli et ole enää sitten Finnick the Jackal vai? Mites vanha ryhmäsi?”

  
”Unohdan heidät. En tarvitse heitä enää. He ovat melkein kaikki kuolleita, joten sillä ei ole väliä”, Finnick sanoi. Hän käveli Eggmanin ohi koeputkien keskelle ja katseli kivestä tehtyjä prototyyppejä.

  
”No miksi minä sitten sinua aion kutsua, jos et kerran ole enää Finnick?” Eggman kysyi. Finnick tarkasteli hetken aikaa kiviä. Hän halusi olla jotain, mitä nuokin kivet olivat. Jotain ikuista, joka tulisi pysymään täällä senkin jälkeen, kun Eggman oli poissa. Hän halusi olla jotain yliluonnollista, joka kestäisi niin kauan, kuin aurinko porottaisi taivaalla. Hän halusi olla ikuinen kosto ja ikuinen viha…

  
”Infinite”, Finnick vastasi, ”kutsu minua Infiniteksi”

> _Kaksi kuukautta myöhemmin_

Infinite katseli myhäillen alas surkeaa kaupunkia, joka paloi Death Egg Robottien paiskoessa sitä maan tasalle. Infinite oli ollut oikeassa; tämä oli se maailma, jossa hän halusi elää. Kenellekään ei jäisi ajatus siitä, että hän olisi heikko. Kaikki tietäisivät, kuka hän todella oli. Silloin hän tunsi katseen selässään ja kääntyi. Se siili… sama siili, joka oli kaksi kuukautta sitten näyttänyt hänelle, mitä heikkous oli. Infiniten teki oikeastaan mieli kiittää siiliä. Shadow taisi olla hänen nimensä?  
”Kappas! Ei – niin – pitkä, ihastuttava vieraani on saapunut”, Infinite virnisti, ”olen odottanut sinua, Shadow”

  
”Kerro, mitä teit Omegalle”, Shadow vaati. Omega? _Omega_? Oliko hän se outo robotti, josta ei todellakaan ollut vastusta Infiniten kaltaiselle yliluonnolliselle oliolle.

  
”Hänen kaltaiset heikot olennot eivät ole este”, Infinite vastasi, ”älä viitsi, Shadow. Meidän pitkään odotettu liittomme on aivan ovella ja sinä puhut edelleen tuota roskaa”

  
”En tiedä, kuka sinä olet”, Shadow vastasi ja käveli lähemmäs, puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin. Infinite vain nauroi, hänestä Shadow oli vallan huvittava. Miten hän pystyi muka unohtamaan sen loistavan taistelun parisen kuukautta sitten? Uskomatonta… ”minä olen Infinite! Ja vielä sinä sanot, ettet tunne minua, vaikka minä muistan sinut vallan hyvin. Tosin sinulle se taisi olla vain yksi Eggmanin päämajoista ja vihollisista, joita tuhoat joka päivä” Infinite hyppäsi alas ja käveli Shadow’n eteen.

  
”En vieläkään muista sinua…” Shadow sanoi.

  
”Tuhosit Jackal Squadin ja tuhosit minut. Iskit Casino Forestiin ilman ajatusta ja luulit, ettei teoillasi olisi minkäänlaisia seuraamuksia. Mutta katso, mitä minusta on tullut. Kiitos sinun, Shadow, maailma on viimein käsissäni. Älä luule, että olen vihainen sinulle. Olen enemmänkin kiitollinen”, Infinite sanoi, ”sinä päivänä jätin taakseni ruman naamani ja peitin kasvoni maskin taakse. Jätin taakseni vanhan minäni, sen henkilön, joka oli liian heikko, joka esti minua tulemasta vahvemmaksi. Ja sitten… viimein… saavutin voimani. Voimani, joka saa kaikki väistymään valtani tieltä. Olin uudestisyntynyt” Infinite nosti kätensä ja yhtäkkiä maailma Shadow’n ympärillä muuttui punertavaksi ja pian hän oli poissa. Infinite vain hymähti ja hyppäsi takaisin ison talon päälle, katsellen kaikkea sitä tuhoa. Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin Shadow ilmestyi hänen eteensä. Infinite säikähti hiukan, mutta hän yritti muistuttaa, kuinka voittamaton hän todella oli. Ja aika oli todellisuuksissa eri. Shadow saattoi olla toisessa todellisuudessa jopa vuosia. Infinite ei saanut pelätä. Hän ei ollut pelännyt kahteen kuukauteen. Miksi pelätä tätä säälittävää olentoa, jolla ei ollut enää vaikutusta hänen elämäänsä millään tavalla?

  
”Mi – mitä…? Olen… täällä? Ei, onko tämä vain illuusio?” Shadow kysyi epävarmana ja piteli päätään.

  
”Tämä on todellisuus, Shadow. Sinun todellisuutesi”, Infinite vastasi, ”en uskonut, että tulisit takaisin hengissä, mutta täytyy myöntää, se oli todella upea show, eikö niin? Tiesin, että tämä voima olisi sellainen, joka saisi koko maailman polvilleen! Edes Sonic ei mahda tälle mitään” Shadow pysähtyi, kuin taikaiskusta.

  
”Sonic?!” hän kysyi ihmeissään, ”mitä sinä juonit…?” silloin hän kuuli todella ison räjähdyksen kaupungista. Death Egg Robotteja tuli vain lisää ja lisää. Infinite ei jaksanut enää riidellä tämän hyödyttömän olennon kanssa, joten hän lähti lentämään kohti kaupungin keskustaa, ”hei! Odota!” Shadow huusi.

* * *

 

Infiniten saapuessa kaupunkiin, hän näki Eggmanin ahdistaessa kaupunkilaisia nurkkaan illuusioiden kanssa. Sonic oli heidän mukanaan ja näytti puolustavan kansalaisia. _Säälittävää…_ Infinite laskeutui hänen eteensä ja näki heti, kuinka Sonic yritti hyökätä. Mutta Infinite vain väisti tämän surkean yrityksen. Sonic taisi olla tosiaan todella hidas.

  
”Vau! Tuo jätkä on nopeampi, kuin Sonic!” ketunpoika huudahti. Sonic yritti hyökätä taas, mutta Infinite iski häntä hyvin samalla tavalla, kuin Shadow oli joskus iskenyt hänestä kaiken heikkouden pois. Mutta nähdessään Sonicin maatessa maassa, tajusi Infinite, että Sonic oli tarkoitettu olemaan heikko. Ehkä niin oli tosiaan parempi. Sonicille ei ollut varaa tässä maailmassa. Kun Sonic viimein sulki silmänsä, pyörtyen maahan, vilkaisi Infiniten uhkaavasti kaupunkilaisia, jotka lähtivät juoksemaan karkuun.

  
”Haluatko vielä tehdä jotain Sonicille?” Eggman kysyi. Infinite vilkaisi maassa makaavaa siiliä ja siirsi katseensa kaupunkilaisten perään.

  
”Tee hänelle, mitä haluat. Minä hoitelen nuo muut”, Infinite vastasi. Hän nousi lentoon ja lensi kohti kaupunkilaisia. He yrittivät aseillaan ampua Infiniteä, mutta Infinite vain tuhosi heidät tieltään. Hän ei jaksanut enää katsella näitä säälittäviä olentoja… ei heistä kenestäkään ollut vastusta. Se alkoi jo pikkuisen tympiä… miksei kukaan ollut kunnon vastus? Silloin Infinite siirsi katseensa erään kiven taakse. Hän huomasi siellä värjöttelevän punertavan susipojan, joka piteli kädessään asetta. Hän tunsi pienen piston sydämessään. Ei kai se ollut merkki heikkoudesta?

_Pelastit henkeni_

Infinite kosketti päätään. Mistä ihmeestä tämä tuli? Miksi hänen kävi jotenkin sääliksi tuota poikaa? Miksi hänestä tuntui, että pojan henki täytyi säästää? Pojan katseessa oli jotain, mikä teki Infinitestä… _ei, hän ei ollut heikko. Ei ollut heikko… ei tällä kertaa. Finnick oli heikko, Infinite **ei**_. Hän voisi olla vahva, mutta silti säästää pojan hengen.

  
”Voin maistaa pelkosi, lapsi”, Infinite sanoi. Poika vilkaisi nopeasti häntä, mutta siirsi katseensa takaisin maahan, ”kaikki tuo ahdistuneisuus ja epävarmuus… anna pelollesi valta, niin jätän sinut eloon” poika yritti ampua aseella, joka hänellä oli kädessä, mutta se oli hyödytöntä. Hän oli liian heikko. Infinite vain tuhahti, lentäen pois – epävarmana. Heti, kun valloitus oli ohitse, Infinite päätti käväistä Eggmanin laboratoriossa. Kivessä täytyi olla jotain vikaa, ei tällaisia tunteita pitäisi tuntea…

* * *

 

Viikkoja meni eteenpäin, jopa kuukausia. Ja kiven vaihtaminen toiseen tosiaan auttoi Infiniteä vähän hallitsemaan tunteitaan. Hän ei tuntenut enää epävarmuutta tai mitään sellaista. Hän oli taas vahva oma itsensä – aivan kuten hänen pitikin olla. Tosin Eggman ei ollut tyytyväinen Infiniten edellisiin tekosiin. Sonic oli paennut ja sitä kautta Infinite oli hävinnyt Sonicille taistelussa. Tosin loppujen lopuksi se päätyi Infiniten voitoksi, vaikka hän jättikin Sonicin eloon. Mutta hän kummasteli tekojaan jälkikäteen ihmeissään. Miksi hän tosiaan oli säästänyt Sonicin hengen? Eggman oli ollut vihainen, kun hän ei ollutkaan tappanut Sonicia. Infinite pohti tätä useaan otteeseen tavatessaan Sonicin uudestaan ja uudestaan. Miksei hän ollut tappanut sitä ärsyttävää sinistä siiliä? Muistot palasivat hänen mieleensä siitä punaisesta lapsesta, jonka hän oli nähnyt. Miksi hän oli säästänyt sen pojan hengen?

  
”Meillä ei ole hätää, tohtori”, Infinite sanoi heidän seisoessaan Eggmanin toimistotilassa. He näkivät sieltä loistavasti suurista ikkunoista Eggmanin valtakunnan – upean valkoisen valtakunnan, ”Sonic joukkoineen ei mahda meille mitään”

  
”Mutta he ovat jo pääkaupungin rajoilla!” Eggman valitti ja iski kätensä pöytään, ”he ovat liian iso pala purtavaksi yhdessä. Robotteja on vain yksinkertaisesti liian vähän”

  
”Niin – yhdessä. Mutta he jakaantuvat pian. He eroavat toisistaan, eivätkä hyökkää yhdessä”, Infinite sanoi, ”minä olen luonut taistelustrategioita vuosia. Isoin virheeni oli se, että lähetin joukkoni aina erillään taistelemaan. He eivät tajua, että suurin hyöty saadaan yhteisvoimalla”

  
”Outoa kuulla tämä sinun suustasi”, Eggman sanoi, pikkuisen huvittuneena ja käveli Infiniten vierelle, ”sinähän et vallan pidä tiimityöskentelystä”

  
”Minä olen äärimmäinen. Voin kopioida itselleni vaikka miljoona kopiota ja silti toimin yksin”, Infinite muistutti, ”jos et muista, niin minä toimin johtajana. En koskaan hyökkää tiiminä” Silloin kuului kova räjähdys kaupungin laitamilta, ”robottiarmeijasi osoittautui taas hyödyttömäksi. Lienee minun vuoroni astua estradille” Infinite käveli itsevarmana ulos toimistosta ja lähti juoksemaan – ja lopulta lentämään – kohti kaupungin rajoja. Hän huomasi sen susipojan lentävän kaupungin yllä. Mitä ihmettä? Mitä hän teki täällä? Oliko hän liittoutunut Sonicin kanssa yhteen? Infinite lensi hänen vierelleen ja huomasi pojan yllättyneen katseen. Hän oli hiukan muuttunut, hän oli huomattavasti vanhempi ja kypsempi. Infinite vilkaisi vain nopeasti häntä ja lensi hänen eteensä, nostaen kiven käsiinsä. Nyt päästäisiin tästä susipojaksi ainakin hetkeksi eroon.

  
”Infinite! Aktivoi Phantom Ruby!” Eggman käski radiopuhelimessa. Ja niin hän teki, maailma kääntyi ylösalaisin ja se alkoi muistuttaa aivan jotain muuta, kuin sitä virallista pääkaupunkia, joka loisti aamuauringossa valkoisessa sävyssä. Infinite seurasi susipojan liikkeitä joka kulmasta ja piti huolta, että tämä ei pääsisi eteenpäin. Jostain syystä kuitenkin susipoika onnistui aina menemään eteenpäin. Hän osasi käyttää kätevästi köyttään ja koukkuaan ja liikkui sen avulla pitkin kaupungin rakennuksia. Ja aina, kun hän meinasi tippua, hän vetäisi jonkun oudon tuliaseen esille ja hyppi sen avulla takaisin rakennusten katolle. Infinite luovutti lopulta pojan seuraamisen ja lensi erään rakennuksen katolle, katsellen alas kaupunkia. Taistelu oli juuri käynnissä, mutta sen loppu häämötti aivan lähellä. Surkeahaan katsottavaa tämä oli. Sonicin huonot joukot juoksivat pakoon robotteja, jotka Infinite olisi voinut voittaa sormiaan napsauttamalla. Sonicin joukkoja näytti tulevan lisää, mutta robotit pelottivat heidätkin pois. Ja lisää joukkoja…

  
”Lisää muurahaisia, joita murskata. Mahtaakohan tämä maailma tarjota minulle oikeaa haastetta?” Infinite pohti ääneen. Silloin hän kuuli askelia ja pelästyneen hengähdyksen. Infinite kääntyi ja näki sen susipojan taas, ”ja vastauksena tähän maailma lähettää minulle tärisevän lapsen” Infinite teleporttasi pojan luokse ja kumartui kuiskaamaan hänen korvaansa: ”Ajattelitko taistella ja kuolla täällä? Vai juosta pakoon peloissasi… taas?” Poika otti askeleita taaksepäin pelästyneenä, mutta puristi lopulta kätensä nyrkkiin ja osoitti toisen nyrkin kohti Infiniteä – hän oli valmis taistelemaan, ”hyvä on. Opetan sinulle pelkoa, sitten kipua ja sitten… no, ainakin pelko ja kipu loppuvat” Infinite nousi lentoon ja lähetti punaisia kuutioita kohti susipoikaa. Nämä lähettäisivät hänet todellisuuteen, joka saisi hänet juoksemaan pakoon peloissaan. Mutta poika väisti kuutiot. Noh… turhan helppoahan tuo olikin. Infinite iski koko lattian täyteen kuutioita, mutta poika heitti koukkunsa toisen rakennuksen reunalle ja nousi ilmaan. Infiniten teki mieli kirota, mutta hänen piti muistaa, ettei hän ollut näyttänyt edes puoliakaan, mihin hän pystyi.

  
”Äh…” susipoika älähti, kun hänen koukkunsa irtosi ja hän tipahti takaisin maaperälle. Infinite napsautti sormiaan ja robotit piirittivät pojan.

  
”Kappas, kappas… näyttää sieltä, että tuon pelon takana onkin hiukan uhmaa”, Infinite sanoi ja lensi pojan eteen, katsoen häntä hänen kultaisiin silmiinsä.

_Minä en usko, että he ovat aivan läpeensä pahoja_

”Ja nuo silmät…” Infinite kuiskasi ja tarkkaili pelokasta susipoikaa, ”ihan kuin olisimme tavanneet ennen…” Infinite tunsi lämpimän tuulahduksen sisällään. Se oli, kuin lämmin kesäilma, aavikolla. Kun hän sai istua yhdessä hänen siskonsa kanssa ja jutella… _Ei!_ Hän ei keskittynyt! Ja juuri silloin susipoika löi häntä jollain sähköisellä piiskalla. Infinite lensi ulos robottiringistä, jonka susipoika tuhosi. Juuri, kun Infinite tunsi olevansa lähempänä jotain… suurempaa, ”rupesitpa tappelemaan…” Infinite mutisi ja piteli päätään, ”aliarvioin, kuinka epätoivoisesti voimattomuus takertuu elämään” Susipoika lähti juoksemaan sisälle ja Infinite seurasi häntä, heitellen häntä hohtavilla kuutioilla, jotka susipoika väisti. Infinitellä alkoi mennä hermot tähän poikaan. Poika oli saanut Infiniten tuntemaan tyhmiä tunteita, joita hän tunsi joskus aikoja sitten. Poika sai hänet rumemmaksi ja tyhmemmäksi, sekä voimattomaksi. _Poika sai hänet heikoksi!_ Ja sitä hän ei halunnut enää kestää. Hän oli juuri iskemässä kaikista suurinta kuutiota poikaa päin, kunnes hän alkoi muistaa, ”muistan sinut…” Infinite sanoi yhtäkkiä. Hänen mieleensä tuli mieleen kaupunki… ja ne kaupunkilaiset, jotka juoksivat pakoon, ”juoksit minua pakoon aiemminkin. Selvisit silloin, mutta nyt heität sen kaiken hukkaan. Mielenkiintoista… Tämä olkoon hyvästisi” Infinite nosti ison kuution ja iski sen päin poikaa. Mutta yllättäen… hänelle ei käynyt mitään! ”MITÄ?!” Infinite hätkähti ja laski kätensä alas, ”miten tämä on mahdollista? Ei voi olla… miten sinä teit tuon?” Poika katsoi ihmeissään ympärilleen ja vilkaisi Phantom Rubya selkänsä takana. Se oli ollut hänen kädessään koko ajan.

  
”Ömm…” poika mutisi.

  
”Ihan sama. Heillä on aikaa vain kaksi päivää”, Infinite sanoi, heilauttaen kättään, ”antaa heidän uskonsa vain nousta, kunnes lopulta tuhoan heidät kaikki” Poika käveli lähemmäs ja oli jo hyökkäämässä Infiniten kimppuun, mutta Infinite laskeutui alas ja nappasi pojan ranteesta, ”vastarinta on turhaa, lapsi. Haluan tuhota sinut vasta sitten, kun Sonic on näkemässä. Se todistaa, kuinka tarpeetonta ystävyys on” poika tuijotti häntä tosi pitkään, poraten katseensa Infiniten maskin läpi. Hän tunsi pientä lämpöä taas. _Nuo silmät… hän oli nähnyt nuo silmät ennenkin. Ei… ei silloin aikaisemmin vaan… vielä aikaisemmin…_ Poika kosketti varovasti Infiniten maskia, mutta juuri silloin Infinite lensi kauemmas pojasta, lentäen epävarmana pois. Poika jäi vain tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä, ihan ihmeissään.

* * *

 

Infinite saapui kattohuoneistoonsa, joka sijaitsi melkein keskellä kaupunkia suuressa pilvenpiirtäjässä. Tähdet olivat kavunneet taivaalle ja kaikkialla alkoi olla hiljaista. Taistelut oli käyty ja kaupunki alkoi rauhoittua. Infinite käveli isojen ikkunoiden luokse ja katseli alas. Hän ei nähnyt alas asti, sillä maa oli aivan sumun ja savun peitossa. Mutta nyt hän oli yksin. Kello oli niin paljon, että tohtori oli varmaan jo mennyt nukkumaan. Ja jos tulisi hälytys, hän saisi siitä tiedon puhelimen kautta. Niinpä Infinite riisui maskinsa ja laski sen pöydälle, vilkaisten itseään peilistä. Siellä hän oli, vasen silmä taivaansininen, arpi kulkien sen läpi. Ja toinen silmä kullankeltainen, hohtaen kiiluvasti pimeässä. Miksi sytyttää valot, jos Infinite näki ihan hyvin pimeässä? Olihan hän sakaali ja vielä erinomainen… _palkkasoturi_. Hän oli ollut palkkasoturi… hän ei ollut enää palkkasoturi eikä liioin sakaali. Sakaaleilla oli heikkouksia, kuten kaikella elävällä. Mutta Infinite oli enemmän, kuin vain elävä. Hän oli yliluonnollinen, ylivoimainen. Hän ei enää kävellyt kuolevaisten rinnalla, koska hänellä oli Phantom Ruby. Infinite ei olisi halunnut, mutta hänen täytyi riisua Phantom Ruby käydessään nukkumaan. Häntä ei kuitenkaan nukuttanut vielä, joten… Infinite kävi istumaan valkoiselle nahkasohvalleen ja tarkasteli asuntoaan. Eggman oli tietysti antanut hänelle parhaan asunnon, jonka voisi ikinä saada kaupungista. Olihan tämä kaupunki Infiniten ansiota. Silloin hänen todellisuutensa alkoi rätistä. _Mitä helvettiä_? Infinite koputti pari kertaa Phantom Rubya rinnassaan. Todellisuus ei kuitenkaan korjautunut. Yleensä hän hallitsi Phantom Rubya, mutta tohtori oli sanonut, että se pystyi välillä myös hallitsemaan itse todellisuuksia. Yleensä sitä tapahtui silloin, kun sen kantaja oli epävarma. Infinite nousi ylös ja käveli asunnon läpi makuuhuoneeseen, pidellen päätään. _Sinulla ei ole mitään syytä olla epävarma… Älä ole epävarma! Älä ole!_ Infinite nojasi makuuhuoneen seinään ja sulki silmänsä, yrittäen hillitä tunteitaan ja ajatuksiaan. Hän avasi silmänsä ja näki jonkun makaavan hänen sängyllään. _Se susipoika_ … Ja sängyn vierellä istui mustaturkkinen sakaali, joka näytti elvyttävän poikaa. _Tuo olen minä…_ Infinite käveli lähemmäs ja tärisi pikkuisen. Miksi… mitä tuo oli? Silloin muistot tulvivat hänen mieleensä.

_Rookie_

_Hänen nimensä oli Rookie_

_Pelastin hänet! Pelastin hänen henkensä_

_Voi luoja, hän oli kaunis…_

Miksi hän ajatteli näin? Miksi hän ajatteli, että joku outo, satunnainen poika olisi… kaunis? Mutta hänhän oli! Siksi Infinite tuijotti niin pitkään hänen silmiään.

_Ja nuo silmät… ihan kuin olisimme tavanneet ennen_

He olivat tavanneet ennen! Infinite oli ryöstämässä kaupunkia ja meni sisälle siihen taloon ja siellä oli se poika – ilman pulssia, melkein kuollut. Ja Infinite toi hänet takaisin eloon. Ei, se ei ollut Infinite. Se oli… Finnick, Finnick the Jackal. Nuori ja urhea sakaali, joka oli palkkasoturi ja johtaja – maailman paras ja äärimmäinen palkkasoturi! Ja kukaan ei olisi häntä parempi. Infinite ei saanut Rookieta päästään. Rookie oli kyllä tosi kaunis. Hänen hymynsä oli tosi valloittava, vaikka hän olikin nähnyt sen vain hyvin nopeasti taistelun aikana. Hänen silmänsä olivat, kuin kultaa – täydellistä, valettua kultaa kimaltaen auringon osuessa siihen. Ja miten hän taisteli… miten hyvin hän osasikaan käyttää sitä sähköpiiskaansa tai se, miten hän käytti koukkuaan, lentäen ympäri kaupunkia, pelastaen viattomia Inf _initen julmilta töiltä_. Infinitestä tuntui pahalle. Hän tappoi viattomia ihmisiä, Rookie pelasti viattomia ihmisiä. He olivat eri puolilla… He halusivat eri asioita. Vai halusiko Infinite todella nähdä maailman liekeissä? Halusi, hän halusi maailman maksavan siitä, miten pahasti se oli häntä kohdellut. Halusiko hän nähdä Sonicin ja hänen ystäviensä huutavan tuskissaan juuri ennen kuolemaansa? Todellakin, varsinkin Shadow’n. Mutta halusiko Infinite, että Rookie makaisi verisenä, kituen keskellä liekkejä, lähellä kuolemaa? _Ei, hän ei halunnut sitä_! Mutta hän tulisi kohtaamaan sen joka tapauksessa… Silloin hän kuuli ääniä olohuoneesta. Infinite hätkähti ja painautui makuuhuoneen nurkkaan. Hänen ensimmäinen reaktionsa oli _piiloutua_. Voi ei, hän oli palaamassa takaisin Finnickiksi, joka aina piiloutui, koska ei halunnut ylimääräisiä tappeluita ja joka säästi voimiaan pahempia koitoksia varten. Hän näki jonkun seisovan makuuhuoneen ovella. Infinite puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja katsoi vihaisena ovelle, hänen kultainen silmänsä hohtaen pimeässä.

  
”Infinite?” joku kysyi. Hän tunnisti tuon äänen, tuon pehmeän äänen.

  
”Mitä sinä teet täällä?” Infinite murisi vihaisena.

  
”Ha – halusin ylipuhua sinut. Tai ainakin yrittää”, Rookie sanoi ja tuli sisälle huoneeseen.

  
”Haluan maskini…” Infinite kuiskasi, ”et saa nähdä minua”

  
”En pelkää kasvojasi. En usko, että ne ovat niin kauheat”, Rookie sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs. Infinite painoi päänsä varjoihin. Tämän täytyi olla pahaa unta. Hän oli heikko, hän oli muuttumassa heikoksi. Infinite riisui hansikkaansa tärisevillä käsillä ja nieleskeli pelkoaan – ei kuitenkaan kyyneliä. Niitä hän ei vuodattaisi enää ikinä, ei koskaan.

  
”Tyhmä lapsi… et ymmärrä yhtään…” Infinite murisi. Rookie tuli lähemmäs ja lähemmäs. Infinite kosketti Phantom Rubya rinnassaan ja yritti aktivoida sitä, mutta se ei toiminut. _Se ei toimi, koska olet **heikko**_. Infinite murisi kovempaa ja raapaisi Rookieta poskeen. Rookie otti askelia taaksepäin ja piteli poskeaan, josta alkoi pikkuisen valua verta. Haava suureni ja lopulta se valui ihan kunnolla. Vasta silloin Infinite tajusi tulleensa kuunvaloon. _Rookie näki hänen kasvonsa_.

  
”Se olet sinä…” Rookie kuiskasi ihmeissään.

  
”E – en ole…”

  
”Sinä pelastit henkeni!” Rookie säpsähti ja laski kätensä. Infinite nielaisi nähdessään, kuinka paljon verta Rookien poskesta valui. Ja… ja Rookie muisti hänet? Infinite oli ollut aivan kauhea, kun hän ei ollut muistanut Rookieta, ”sinä lähdit pakoon! Voi, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut. Minä olen sinulle velkaa kaiken”

  
”Lopeta!” Infinite huudahti, ”se olin vanha minä. En halua, että puhut siitä- Hänestä!” hän veti henkeä ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Mitä tässä tilanteessa pitäisi tehdä? Rookie oli tehnyt hänestä heikon. Hän ei myöntänyt olevansa heikko – sitä hän ei myöntäisi ikipäivänä. Mutta juuri nyt… voi luoja, ainakin hän tunsi itsensä heikoksi. Infinite veti henkeä ja katsoi Rookieta, joka piteli poskeaan, josta valui kauheasti verta. Veripisarat tipahtelivat lattialle. Infinite ei oikein voinut tehdä muuta, kuin auttaa Rookieta. Jos hän potkisi tämän ulos, Rookie menisi varmaan huutelemaan Infiniten oikeaa henkilöllisyyttä kaduille. Ja sehän ei kävisi! Infinite nappasi kiinni Rookien ranteesta ja mutisi: ”ala tulla. Likaat kaikki paikat…” Infinite veti pojan keittiöön ja laittoi hänet istumaan tuolille. Infinite otti kylpyhuoneen lääkekaapista ensiapupakkauksen, istui Rookieta vastapäätä ja alkoi puhdistaa haavaa.

  
”Osaat puhdistaa haavoja…” Rookie huomautti, kun hän huomasi, miten sulavasti ja taitavasti Infinite vetäisi kaiken veren pois, painaen toista paperia samanaikaisesti vasten poskea, ”koska olit osa sitä ryhmää. Koska siellä täytyi opetella ensiapua, jos tehtävä meni pieleen. Siksi sinä-”

  
”Ole hiljaa!” Infinite sähähti, ”minä olen hengenvaarallinen ja voisin tappaa sinut heti. Eikö sinua pelota?”

  
”Sinä et tappaisi minua…” Rookie kuiskasi ja heidän silmänsä kohtasivat, ”miksi tappaisit? Sinä jo kerran pelastit henkeni ja toisen kerran säästit sen. Miksi vierittäisit elämääni pidempään ja pidempään, vaikka tappaisit minut lopulta?”

  
”Me kaikki kuolemme lopulta”, Infinite muistutti, ”pidä päätä paikallasi…” Infinite laski toisen paperin pois ja painoi kovemmin poskea, yrittäen tyrehdyttää vuodon. Hän laittoi toisen kätensä Rookien olkapäälle. Ei hän olisi muuten tehnyt niin, mutta hänelle oli opetettu, että kosketus rauhoitti… Ja vaikka Rookie ei ollut shokissa tai mitään, niin… se oli jonkinlainen reaktio, pakonomainen reaktio.

  
”Mutta sinä olisit tehnyt sen jo, vai mitä?” Rookie kysyi, ”jos oikeasti haluaisit tappaa minut, olisit tehnyt sen jo” Infinite huokaisi ja katseli ulos ikkunasta. Hän yritti unohtaa Rookien kysymyksen ja keskittyä kaupungin meluihin. Rookie oli jo itsekin kääntämässä päätään ikkunaan, mutta Infinite painoi sen takaisin paikoilleen. Joten Rookien oli katsottava Infiniten kasvoja, ”onko sinulla oikeaa nimeä?”

  
”Infinite”

  
”Se ei ole oikea nimesi”, Rookie sanoi.

  
”No, onko Rookie muka sinun oikea nimesi?” Infinite kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan poika silmiin.

  
”Gadget”, Rookie sanoi, ”Gadget the Wolf on oikea nimeni” Infinite mutisi jotain ja siirsi katseensa takaisin ikkunaan, ”tässä vaiheessa sinun pitäisi kertoa oma nim-”

  
”Elämä ei ole mitään elokuvaa, Rookie!” Infinite huudahti ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hän raotti pikkuisen paperia ja huomasi haavan jo hieman tyrehtyneen. Infinite laittoi siihen pari laastaria ja meni sitten pesemään kätensä.

  
”Kiitos…” Rookie sanoi, ”olet oikeasti tosi ystävällinen ja-”

  
”En ole. Huomisiltana minä olen tämän maailman hallitsija”, Infinite sanoi, ”eikä kukaan voi estää minua. Et edes sinä tai Sonic tai teidän _ystävänne_. Ystävyys on vain illuusio. Et sinä tarvitse ystäviä”

  
”Olet väärässä!” Rookie väitti ja käveli Infiniten luo itsevarmana, ”kiitos Sonicin, minä olen itsevarmempi ja rohkeampi, kuin koskaan. Kiitos _hänen_ ystävyytensä. En enää säikähdä niin helposti”

  
”Ai Sonic on aivopessyt sinutkin. En yllättynyt”, Infinite mutisi, ”alahan mennä siitä… eikö sinun pitäisi nukkua kunnon yöunet, jos oikeasti yrität voittaa minut huomenna”

  
”En halua voittaa sinua. Koska se tarkoittaisi sitä, että jotkut meistä haluaisivat tappaa sinut”, Rookie sanoi. Infinite nosti katsettaan ihmeissään ja kääntyi katsomaan susipoikaa.

  
”E – et halua tappaa minua?” Infinite kysyi.

  
”En tietenkään! Vai haluatko sinä sitten…” Rookie nielaisi, ”tappaa minut?” Infinite katsoi häntä edelleen ihmeissään silmiin. Hän puristi tiskialtaan reunaa käsissään ja nieleskeli pari kertaa. Ei sen pitänyt noin yllätyksenä tulla. Hän kuvitteli, että Sonic ja hänen koko tiiminsä – Rookie mukaan lukien – olivat pistäneet Infiniten heidän tappolistalleen. Mutta Rookie ei näyttänyt edes vihaavan Infiniteä.

  
”En”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”voi luoja, en…” hän käveli epävarmana olohuoneeseensa. Mitä Rookie teki hänelle? Hän oli julma! Ja tappaja! Ja se hänen täytyi olla! Miksei hän halunnut tappaa Rookieta? Ja miksi Rookie ei halunnut tappaa häntä? Mikseivät he vihanneet toisiaan? Miksi he… tunsivat niin outoa lämpöä toistensa luona? Infinite otti nopeasti maskinsa pöydältä ja laittoi sen takaisin päähänsä.

  
”Mitä ihmettä sinä teet?” Rookie kysyi. Infinite käveli nopeasti ikkunaan, ”lähdetkö jonnekin?”

  
”Lennolle”, Infinite sanoi, ”toivon, että sillä aikaa olet kadonnut”

  
”Infinite, minä oikeasti välitän sinusta ja…” Rookie veti henkeä, ”minusta olet upea taistelemaan. Ja niin itsevarma ja on varmaan todella typerää ihastua omaan arkkiviholliseen” Infinite jäätyi, hän ei pystynyt hengittämään, ajattelemaan tai sanomaan mitään, ”luulin sen aluksi olevan ihan tyhmää, mutta nyt… kun tajusin, että maskin takana oli pelastajani, niin ymmärsin, miksi välillä ihailin sinua jopa sairaalloisesti. Ei kukaan voi oikeasti ihastua omaan viholliseensa! Olin kuullut Jackal Squadista tarinoita. Kuulin, että heillä on peloton ja urhea johtaja, joka otti rikkailta ja antoi köyhille. Monet puhuivat myös teistä pahaa, mutta minä ihailin sinua. Kun minulle kerrottiin ryhmästänne enemmän, tajusin heti, että sinä – pelastajani – olit varmasti heidän johtajansa. Se itsevarmuus ja palo silmissäsi. Näin heti, että sinä olet syntynyt johtamaan. Mietin sinua viikkoja sen jälkeen ja kesken taistelun – kun taistelin tietämättä unelmaani vastaan – rukoilin, että sinä tulisit auttamaan minua. Että se sakaalien johtaja tulisi taistelemaan vierelläni. Mutta… se olitkin sinä! Sinä olitkin koko ajan se, ketä ihailin ja… myös jollain tapaa… ehkä mielessäni… ra-rakastin” Infinite oli tuntenut Rookien lähellä ties mitä tunteita; pelkoa, epävarmuutta, sääliä, lämpöä, heik – ei, ei heikkoutta. Sitä hän ei tuntisi, ei edes tämän pojan edessä, joka sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä, voi luoja niin… heikoksi. Mutta hyvällä tavalla. Ja se uusi tunne, jonka Rookie hänelle aiheutti oli… seksuaalinen. Infinite ei ollut koskaan tuntenut sellaista tunnetta – seksuaalista tunnetta. Infinite kääntyi katsomaan Rookieta, joka oli aivan punainen. Olihan hän juuri kertonut olevansa ihastunut omaan arkkiviholliseensa. Olihan se tosi outoa, pakko myöntää… Epävarmuus valtasi Infiniten taas, kuten aina. Mutta yhdestä asiasta hän oli varma; hän halusi tuon pojan nyt heti, tässä ja nyt. Infinite repäisi maskinsa pois päästä ja heitti sen lattialle. Hän lävisti kerran hiuksensa ja sanoi possessiivisesti:

  
”Tule tänne” Rookie tunsi jalkansa veteliksi. Tuo oli niin kuumaa, varmasti kuuminta, mitä Rookie oli koskaan nähnyt. Hän käveli tärisevin jaloin kohti Infiniteä. Jokainen askel ja sekunti tuntuivat kestävän ikuisesti. Mutta halu päästä toisen luo oli liian suuri jäädäkseen paikoilleen. Ja heti, kun he olivat alle metrin etäisyydellä toisistaan, he kietoutuivat toistensa otteeseen, painaen huulensa yhteen. Rookie upotti kätensä Infiniten pehmeisiin, vaaleisiin hiuksiin ja antoi suudelman jatkua. Infinite suuteli raivokkaasti, omistavasti ja haluavasti. He eivät meinanneet saada henkeä – suudelma suudelman perään. Rookien lasit huurtuivat ja hän tunsi, kuinka hänen jalkansa alkoivat pettää. Mutta Infinite piti hänet niin tiukasti varmassa otteessaan, että hänen ei tarvinnut edes itse seisoa. Infinite nosti lopulta Rookien syliinsä, kantaen tämän makuuhuoneeseen. Rookie oli jo suoristamassa silmälasejaan, mutta Infinite vain jatkoi suutelemista. Hän ei saanut tarpeekseen, eikä Rookiekaan. He tuskin tulisivat koskaan saamaan tarpeeksi toisistaan.

* * *

 

Aamuyöllä aurinko alkoi nousta pilvenpiirtäjien välistä. Infinite availi silmiään ja katsoi ulos isosta ikkunasta. Kaupunki heräili verhojen välistä. Ja hänen vasemmalla puolellaan, hänen lämpimässä kainalossaan lepäsi Rookie. Hän oli niin kaunis ja varsinkin, kun Infinite näki hänen kauniit, auki olevat silmänsä.

  
”Minun on lähdettävä…” Rookie kuiskasi, ”sanoin Sonicille ja muille lähteväni iltalenkille. He ovat varmasti huolissaan ja pelkäävät sinun kidnapanneen minut”

  
”Niinhän minä vähän niin kuin tein”, Infinite kuiskasi, pieni leikkisyys hänen äänessään. Hän painoi huulensa Rookien kaulalle, joka hymyili myös pikkuisen.

  
”Tule mukaani”, Rookie kuiskasi ja pakotti Infiniten katsomaan itseään silmiin, ”voisit taistella meidän puolellamme, vai mitä? Me voisimme taistella yhdessä ja…”

  
”Rookie… minä en voi”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”tämä, mitä meillä on niin… sinä tiedät, että se on tuhoon tuomittua…” Rookie ei itkenyt, mutta hänen teki mieli. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut tehdä Infinitestä surullista, joten hän pidätteli kyyneliään.

  
”Sitä minä vähän pelkäsinkin…”

  
”Meinasin pyytää, että sinä liittyisit minun joukkoihini”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”me kaksi, maailman valtiaina. Antaisin sinulle, mitä ikinä haluaisit. Mutta se olisi väärin kaikkia moraaleitasi kohtaan”

  
”Kiitos, että ymmärrät”, Rookie kuiskasi ja nousi istumaan. Hän venytteli hieman ja katsoi radiopuhelintaan pöydällä. Se välkehti. Rookie nousi äkkiä ja otti puhelimen käteensä, sanoen, ”Rookie”

  
”Rookie, olet elossa!” Amy huudahti puhelimesta, ”osa meistä valvoi koko yön ja odotti sinun vastaavan. Pelkäsimme, että Eggman-”

  
”Tapasin hänen robottiarmeijansa ja taistelin heitä vastaan. Yksi hänen roboteistaan kolkkasi minut ja pyörryin”, Rookie selitti. Infinite nousi ja käveli hänen taakseen, koskettaen Rookien lantiota, ”heräsin juuri äsken ja olen nyt tulossa kotiin”

  
”Hyvä. Kerkeät nukkua vielä pari tuntia”, Amy sanoi, ”ole varovainen. Nähdään kohta” Rookie sulki radiopuhelimen ja laski sen takaisin pöydälle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Infiniteä ja kosketti tämän poskea, kierittäen tämän vaaleita hiuksia sormensa ympärille.

  
”Kiitos, Infinite. Olen sinulle velkaa enemmän, kuin tiedätkään”, Rookie kuiskasi, ”toivoin yöllä, että aika pysähtyisi. Tai tekisit jotain temppuja sillä Phantom Rubyllasi”

  
”Pystyisipä sillä pysäyttämään ajan”, Infinite kuiskasi. Hän veti Rookien lähemmäs ja halasi tätä. Hän ei tuntisi tätä lämpöä enää.

  
”Mitä jos… meidän pitää huomenna…?” Rookie kuiskasi.

  
”Meidän pitää. Kukaan ei saa tietää tästä”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”ei kukaan, ei edes se sinun Sonicisi. Jos joku muu tietää, emme ole tasavertaisia” Rookie nosti katseensa Infiniteen.

  
”Lupaan, että lyön sinua vain hellästi”, Rookie kuiskasi, ”e – en halua, että sinuun sattuu…”

  
”Jos minä voitan, niin… lupaan, että sinä selviät ja pääset luokseni”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”mutta jos te voitatte…”

  
”Me lupaamme samaa!” Rookie vannoi.

  
”En usko, että muut ovat sitä mieltä”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”minä olen, mitä olen. En tule koskaan ansaitsemaan sinua”

  
”Älä sano noin”, Rookie pyysi. Hän pidätteli jo kyyneliä.

  
”Sanon, koska se on totuus”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”pidä sitä Phantom Rubyn prototyyppiä mukanasi. Jos pidät, mikään muu Phantom Ruby ei pysty vahingoittamaan sinua. Tiedän, että sinulla on se”

  
”Miten…?”

  
”Shh…” Infinite kuiskasi ja painoi sormensa Rookien huulille, ”mene nyt vaan… mene, ennen kuin pakotan sinut jäämään. Ja tuskin meistä kumpikaan sitä haluaa” Rookie laski hitaasti Infiniten sormen alas ja lähti pukemaan päälleen varusteitaan. Infinite käveli olohuoneeseen ja istui sohvalle, painaen kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän oli hetken niin onnellinen. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut niin onnellinen, kuin hän oli edellisyönä. Ei edes silloin Jackal Squadin kanssa. Olihan sielläkin ihan kivaa, mutta se ei ollut todellista onnea. Vasta nyt Infinite tiesi, minkälaista todellinen onni oli. Mutta se onni kesti niin vähän aikaa. Silloin joku kosketti Infiniten poskea ja hän nosti katseensa. Rookie katsoi häntä silmiin.

  
”Nuku vielä hetki… sinullakin on huomenna rankka päivä”, hän kuiskasi. Infinite nyökkäsi ja puristi Rookien kättä poskellaan. Rookie oli jo vetäisemässä kätensä pois lähteäkseen, mutta Infinite puristi sitä edelleen. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat vielä kerran. Infinite painoi huulensa Rookien käteen ja sulki silmänsä. Ja pian se lämpö oli poissa. Rookie oli lähtenyt. Vain kylmä ilma auki olevasta isosta ikkunasta puhalsi huoneeseen. Infinite nousi ylös ja käveli ikkunalle, katsellen alas kaupunkiin. Auringon säteet valaisivat hänen kasvojaan pikkuisen. Hän tunsi viiman kehollaan. Hänen kasvonsa eivät olleet nähneet auringonvaloa sitten… sitten… niin pitkään aikaan. Viimeksi, kun hänet tunnettiin nimellä Finnick the Jackal… Finnick oli viimeksi tuntenut kasvoillaan lämpimän auringon. Infinite piiloutui kylmän maskin taakse. Tuuli yritti työntää häntä ulos ikkunasta. Infinite laski toisen jalkansa reunan yli. Hän ei pystynyt nyt lentämään, hänellä ei ollut Phantom Rubya. Mitä järkeä tässä enää oli? Hän voisi ihan hyvin hypätä alas kuolemaansa. Infinite nieleskeli kyyneliä ja katseli kaupunkia. Silloin hän näki, kuinka Rookie lensi ympäri kaupunkia koukkunsa ja köytensä avulla.

  
”Ä - älä mene… ole kiltti, älä mene”, Infinite rukoili kuiskaten. Rookie hyppäsi voltilla yhden kerrostalon huipulle ja näytti pyyhkivän kyyneleitä käteensä. Se särki Infiniten sydäntä niin pahasti. Mutta Rookie ei kauaa jäänyt siihen nyyhkimään. Hän iski taas koukkunsa yhden kerrostalon reunalle ja lähti lentämään. Hän oli niin taitava… ja niin upea ja juuri sellainen henkilö, jonka kanssa Infinite voisi viettää pidemmänkin aikaa. Sellainen henkilö, jonka Infinite halusi itselleen. _Sellainen henkilö, jota Finnick olisi rakastanut sydämensä pohjasta_. Kyyneleet valuivat Infiniten poskille. Hän sulki silmänsä. Hän oli niin heikko, hän oli niin heikko. Ilman Rookieta hän oli heikko. Ja hän tajusi sen vasta nyt, kun oli liian myöhäistä, ”en halua olla heikko…” Infinite kuiskasi ja katseli Rookien perään. Hän vasta silloin tajusi, kuinka paljon Rookie vaikutti hänen tunteisiinsa. Infinite ei tuntenut itseään enää Infiniteksi, siksi mahtavaksi mieheksi, joka olisi valmis murskaamaan ja orjuuttamaan koko maailman. Hän tunsi itsensä siksi sakaalipalkkasoturiksi. Se sakaali oli valmis tekemään mitä vain perheensä puolesta. Se sakaali saattoi olla inhottava varas, mutta hän ei ainakaan murhannut viattomia. Se sakaali osasi käsitellä upeasti verenpunaista miekkaa, joka kulki aina sen sakaalin vyöllä. Se sakaali pystyi kävelemään aavikolla päiviä ilman vettä ja palasi aina – silloinkin, kun kaikki vaikutti epätoivoiselta. Ja se sakaali, Finnick the Jackal, olisi ollut ylpeä palkkasoturien johtaja. Mutta hän humaltui vallasta ja halusi enemmän ja enemmän. Ja edellisenä yönä Rookie oli herättänyt henkiin tämän urhean palkkasoturien johtajan – sen ystävällisen persoonan, joka uskoi vielä ystävyyden ja rakkauden voimaan, eikä halunnut kopeloida todellisuuksia. _Rookie toi Finnickin takaisin_. Voi luoja, missähän Tempest oli? Tai Jay? Tai Pierce? Infi- Finnick! Hänen nimensä oli, helvetti vieköön, Finnick ja se hänen pitikin olla! Vaikka Finnickin ei tehnyt mieli myöntää, niin kyllä hän kaipasi Lanceakin. Hän kaipasin ryhmäänsä. Hän kaipasi sukulaisiaan ja sisaruksiaan, jotka hän voisi esitellä Rookielle. Mutta nyt… nyt… se oli myöhäistä. Hän oli menettänyt kaiken silloin, kun hän luuli saavansa kaiken.

_Minä en ole enää Finnick the Jackal_

Niin se oli, hän oli sanonut niin tohtorille. Hän oli kohtalonsa valinnut ja hän oli valinnut väärin. Infinite huokaisi ja sulki ikkunan. Hän katsoi lattialle pudotettua maskia ja Phantom Rubya, joka lepäsi pöydällä. Hän oli eilen riisunut sen juuri, ennen kuin hän ja Rookie olivat siirtyneet makuuhuoneeseen. Infinite asetti kiven takaisin paikoilleen. Nyt se totteli häntä, nyt se ei luonut ihmeellisiä todellisuuksia. _Se oli valmis taisteluun_. Infinite otti maskinsa ja asetti sen kasvoilleen.

_Sinä päivänä jätin taakseni ruman naamani ja peitin kasvoni maskin taakse. Jätin taakseni vanhan minäni, sen henkilön, joka oli liian heikko, joka esti minua tulemasta vahvemmaksi. Ja sitten… viimein… saavutin voimani. Voimani, joka saa kaikki väistymään valtani tieltä. Olin uudestisyntynyt – mutta silti heikompi, kuin kukaan muu…_

* * *

 

Seuraavana aamuna Infinite seisoi päärakennuksen katolla, odottaen Sonicia Eggmanin kanssa. Viime yön hän oli yrittänyt poistaa muististaan, mutta se oli mennyt huonosti. Mikään tai kukaan ei ikinä voisi viedä viime yötä pois Infiniten muistista. Hän sai olla hetken verran Finnick, vielä kerran. Nyt takaisin ei ollut enää paluuta. Hänen täytyi jatkaa Infinitellä – loppuun asti. Silloin Sonic ja Tails hyppäsivät katolle.

  
”Sonic! Tervetuloa hautajaisiisi!” Eggman iloitsi, ”Infinite, tee se” Infinite nosti kätensä ja heidän eteensä aukeni tumma portaali.

  
”Mikä tuo on?” Sonic kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Tuo tuossa on tyhjiö – paikka, jossa ei ole aikaa eikä todellisuutta”, Eggman virnisti, ”ja sinne sinä päädyt. Hyvästi, Sonic, rakas arkkiviholliseni” ja niin hän lensi pois, jättäen Sonicin Infiniten kynsiin. Infinite iski portaaliin punaisen hehkuvan pallon ja se kasvoi isommaksi. Infinite lähti lentämään pois, kauemmas portaalista, jottei hän itse ajautuisi sinne.

  
”Rookie, älä! Sinäkin imeydyt sinne!” kuului huuto. Infinite jähmettyi ja hän kääntyi katsomaan. Hänen sydämensä murtui pieniksi palasiksi nähdessään, miten Sonic ja _Rookie_ imeytyivät tyhjiöön. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Infinite tunsi todellisuudet hyvin ja osasi luoda niitä, mutta nyt hän ei pystynyt tekemään mitään. Rookie oli poissa ja tyhjiö sulkeutui. Hän oli menettänyt sen ainoan henkilön, johon hän oli todella rakastunut ja jota hän todella rakasti. Eggman jutteli jotain Tailsin kanssa, mutta Infinite ei pystynyt tekemään mitään. Hän vain leijui kaupungin yllä. Ihan kuin osa hänestä olisi revitty väkivalloin pois. Ja voi luoja, miten se sattuikaan. Hänellä olisi ollut vielä mahdollisuus – heillä olisi ollut vielä mahdollisuus. Infinite olisi voinut muuttua, _hänen olisi pitänyt muuttua_. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla Finnick. Se kunniallinen mies, joka tosin oli varas, mutta johon Rookie olisi voinut rakastua. Rookie ei rakastanut Infiniteä vaan Finnickiä. Sitä palkkasoturia, joka pelasti hänen henkensä. Ja nyt Infinite oli tappanut Rookien. _Hän oli aiheuttanut tyhjiön, joten hän oli myös tappanut Rookien_. Infinite puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.  
”Infinite, lähdetään seuraamaan taistelua”, Eggman sanoi yhtäkkiä miehen takaa ja lensi erään tornin huipulle Eggmobiilillaan. Infinite räpytteli hetken silmiään, kunnes hän lähti seuraamaan Eggmania.

* * *

 

Aikaa kului ja taistelu alkoi olla taisteltu. Infiniten ajatukset olivat sekavat, Eggman oli riemuissaan ja Orbot ja Cubot tylsistyneitä. Silloin Orbot alkoi koputella Eggmanin olkapäätä.

  
”Tuota… pomo…” Eggman ja Infinite kääntyivät ja näkivät Sonicin ja Rookien seisovan heidän edessään. Infinite olisi huokaissut helpotuksesta, mutta hän pelkäsi Eggmanin kuulevan. Joten hän päätti vain sivusilmällä vilkaista heitä, kuin välinpitämättömänä.

  
”Mitä?! Ei voi olla! Tyhjiöstä on mahdotonta paeta!” Eggman huusi. Infinite hymähti pikkuisen vaikuttuneena. Ei hän ollut vaikuttunut Sonicista, vaan Rookiesta. Hän tiesi jossain syvällä sisimmässään, että Rookie selviäisi tyhjiöstä. Hän oli upea susi ja rohkea, kuin mikä! Kyllähän hän selviäisi tuollaisesta naurettavasta tempusta. Ja hänellä oli Phantom Ruby. Kai silläkin oli jotain vaikutusta.

  
”Ei ehkä yksinään, mutta sain hiukan apua ystävältäni”, Sonic sanoi ja vilkaisi Rookieta virnistäen.

  
”Tämä ei pääty tähän!” Eggman vannoi ja käynnisti Eggmobiilinsa, lähtien lentämään pois. Infinite vilkaisi Rookieta, joka hymyili tälle pikkuisen. Infinite hymyili myös, mutta ei se hänen maskinsa takaa näkynyt. Sen sijaan hän lähti lentämään Eggmanin perään. _Ehkä kaikki menisikin ihan hyvin… Ehkä tasapeli tosiaan olisi mahdollinen…_

Mutta illalla se alkoi näyttää epävarmalta. Infinite oli luonut käsittämättömän armeijan itselleen, mutta ne eivät näyttäneet olevan ongelma Sonicille ja hänen ystävilleen. Kun he juoksivat taistelun läpi, Infinite alkoi olla pikkuisen epävarma, mutta hänen täytyi pysyä vahvana. Hän muisti kyllä Eggmanin suunnitelman, mutta Infinite tiesi, ettei Rookiella ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia sitä vastaan.

  
”Tee se, Infinite”, Eggman vaati. Infinite vilkaisi taivaalle. Jos hän nyt luovuttaisi, Sonic ja hänen ystävänsä pitäisivät häntä heikkona ja Eggman veisi häneltä Phantom Rubyn. Hän olisi voimaton. Hän olisi Finnick the Jackal – heikko ja surkea palkkasoturi, joka osasi vain käyttää miekkaa. Hänellä ei olisi mitään… paitsi Rookie. Rookie olisi se, joka antaisi hänelle voimaa taistella pahemman uhan edessä. Rookie auttaisi häntä ja pitäisi hänestä huolta, jos jotain kävisi. Mutta jos hän tekisi sen, mitä hän aikoi – mitä Eggman oli käskenyt – Sonic katoaisi. Sonic ja hänen ärsyttävät ystävänsä katoaisivat. Ja Infinite olisi yksin tämän maailman herra – Eggmanin kanssa siis. Voisiko hän pelastaa Rookien tältä? Voisi… hän voisi napata Rookien taistelun keskeltä ja viedä hänet suojaan – halusi hän tai ei. Mutta halusiko Rookie sitä? Halusiko Rookie hylätä ystävänsä vain ollakseen Infiniten kanssa? _Rookie vihasi Infiniteä, mutta rakasti Finnickiä._ Lopulta hän heitti punaisen pallon taivaalle ja se loi jättimäisen auringon, joka lähestyi koko ajan maata. Infinite nielaisi pienesti. _Hän menettäisi kaiken…_

  
”Tehkää rauha kohtalonne kanssa”, Infinite sanoi, katsellen pelokkaita ihmisiä. Hän vilkaisi Rookieta, joka seisoi kallion päällä, ”teidän elämänne on nyt ohi” Eggman alkoi nauraa ja laskea alaspäin kolmesta. Infinite lensi kohti Rookieta. Hän kerkeäisi napata tämän syliinsä ja viedä eri todellisuuteen, johon aurinko ei osuisi, mutta Rookie iski koukkunsa kiinni aurinkoon ja lensi sinne.

  
”Rookie!” Tails hätkähti.

  
”EI!” Infinite huusi ja katsoi Rookien perään. Mitä hän aikoi?!  Meni hetki, pari hiljaista sekuntia, kunnes aurinko katosi. Infinite nousi taivaalle ja kosketti pilviä. Aurinko oli tosissaan kadonnut. Hän vilkaisi alas ja näki, kuinka Rookie lensi koukkunsa avulla ylös tornin huipulle. Hän otti pari epävarmaa askelta ja kaatui maahan, Phantom Rubyn pirstaleiden hajoavan lattialle. Rookie näytti olevan hengissä, ja Tails meni auttamaan häntä, ”voi Rookie…” hän oli pelastanut heidät kaikki. Mutta taistelu ei ollut vielä ohi – se oli vasta alkamassa, ja Infinite tiesi tämän. Hän lensi äkkiä päärakennuksen luokse menevälle sillalle, kuullen askelia perässään. _Se sininen siili…_

  
”Infinite!” Sonic huusi vihaisena. Infinite pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan tätä.

  
”Säälittävä pieni siili”, hän sanoi vihaisena, ”vaikka Phantom Ruby onkin heikentänyt minua, pystyn silti tuhoamaan sinut täydellisesti” He molemmat laskeutuivat sillalle. Rookie tulisi vihamaan Infiniteä siitä, että hän tuhoaisi Sonicin, mutta tärkeintä oli, että Rookie pysyisi turvassa. Infinite suurensi kokoaan kolme kertaa isommaksi, kuin Sonic. Nyt hän ei voisi epäonnistua – _hänen täytyi voittaa Sonic_. Muuten hän saattaisi joutua elämään vankina koko loppuikänsä, ilman Rookieta. Ja hän ei suostunut elämään ilman Rookieta, ei enää. Hän oli tällä hetkellä ainoa asia, joka toi iloa Infiniten elämään. Joten nyt oli taisteltava ja myös tapettava – halusi Rookie tai ei. Sonic iski pari kertaa Infiniteä, mutta hän tunsi, kuinka Phantom Ruby alkoi hehkua kovempaa ja kovempaa.

  
”Mitä…?” Sonic kysyi hengästyneenä.

  
”Loppusi on tullut, Sonic”, Infinite virnisti, ”Phantom Rubyn energia on jälleenladattu” mikään ei estäisi Infiniteä nyt tappamasta Sonicia. Hän oli jo iskemässä punaista, suurta ja hehkuvaa todellisuuspalloa kohti Sonicia, joka veisi siilin empimättä hautaan, mutta hänen eteensä iskeytyi koukku, jota Infinite säikähti niin paljon, että hänen keskittymisensä herpaantui. Infinite kääntyi katsomaan narun päähän ja näki siellä… Rookien, ”sinä!” Infinite hätkähti. Rookie oli pettänyt hänet, hän puolusti mieluummin Sonicia ja jätti Infiniten yksin. _Infinite tulisi aina olemaan yksin…_ Viha täytti Infiniten. Jos hänenkaltaisensa mahtava ja uskomaton maailman hallitsija oli Rookielle Sonicia huonompi vaihtoehto, oli Rookien tuhouduttava myös. Rookie oli puolensa valinnut, joten pysyköön siellä! Hänen ihastuttava ja rohkea Finnickinsä oli kuollut ja kuopattu. Oli vain Infinite, joka ei ollut läheskään samanlainen, kuin Finnick. Infinite oli julma murhaaja!

  
”Ystäväni on ollut tukenani tähän asti ja yhdessä me aiomme voittaa sinut!” Sonic uhkasi. Infinite puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja alkoi taistella heitä vastaan. Infinite koki olevansa voimaton, vaikka Phantom Ruby oli nyt ladattu täyteen ja kaiken pitäisi olla hyvin. Mutta Rookie, viaton Rookie, vei Infiniten keskittymisen ihan muualle.

  
”Ystävät ovat vain surkea illuusio”, Infinite sanoi, osittain itselleen, ”et voi luottaa kehenkään muuhun, kuin itseesi” hänen oli unohdettava Rookie. Infinitellä ei ollut ystäviä, ei rakastajia, ei perhettä, ei ketään. Hän olisi yksin universumissa, koska hän tiesi, että huipulla oltiin aina yksin – siellä ei ollut tilaa muille.

  
”Maskisi ei voi peittää sitä, miten surullinen ja yksinäinen olet”, Sonic virnisti, kuin vitsillä. Infinite jähmettyi ja tunsi, kuinka kylmyys valtasi hänen sydäntään taas. Ja Rookie huomasi tämän. He katsoivat surullisena toisiaan, kunnes Infinite puristi kätensä vihaisena nyrkkiin ja alkoi heitellä heitä todellisuuskuutioilla. Sonic saisi maksaa tuosta kommentista! Hän heitti enemmän ja enemmän kuutioita ja muutteli todellisuutta niin paljon, että koko maailma alkoi täristä ja vaihdella väriään punaiseen.

* * *

 

Samaan aikaan pienessä luolassa aavikolla neljä sakaalia tajusivat maan järisevän.

  
”Taitaa olla viimeisimpiä taisteluja menossa…” Jay mutisi ja hörppäsi kahvikupistaan.

  
”Niin se saattaa olla…” Pierce kuiskasi. Tempest istui Lancen vieressä, joka oli hiljainen – hyvin hiljainen. Hän ei sanonut sanaakaan, tuskin hengitti. Lance oli yleensä aina äänessä, mutta palattuaan takaisin Jackal Squadiin – jota ei enää ollut – oli hän ollut hiljainen. Lance oli heidän uusi johtajansa, mutta ennen niin mahtava, kymmeniä sakaaleja omistava ryhmä oli kutistunut neljään.

  
”Kuulkaa… mitä jos-”

  
”Lance, älä”, Tempest pyysi. Hän oli muutenkin jo surun murtama ja he kaikki tiesivät sen.

  
”Tämä saattaa olla viimeisiä elonpäiviämme”, Lance sanoi ja nousi itsevarmana ylös, ”joten pyydän… voisimmeko edes kerran pysähtyä ajattelemaan häntä? Tai sitä tarinaa, millä aivopesimme uusia jäseniämme?” kukaan ei vastannut mitään. He istuivat vain hiljaa ja kuuntelivat, kuinka maanjärinä tiputteli ja heilutteli heidän astioitaan ja tavaroitaan. Lance kävi lopulta istumaan ja nojasi käteensä, alkaen lausumaan: ”olipa kerran mahtava Jackal Squad – aavikon pahin kauhu. He olivat maan parhaat palkkasoturit, joista kukaan ei tiennyt, mutta joita kaikki pelkäsivät” Jay nosti hitaasti katseensa Lanceen, ”he olivat tummaturkkisia ja pystyivät piiloutumaan varjoihin”

  
”He pystyivät kävelemään aavikolla päiviä, pelkäämättä hiekkamyrskyä tai kuolematta janoon”, Jay jatkoi, ”he olivat nopeita ja viekkaita, notkeita ja taitavia. Loistavia hyppääjiä ja hiljaisia”

  
”He osasivat käsitellä aseita”, Pierce kuiskasi, ”he käyttivät miekkoja, puukkoja ja tikareita, jotka oli kullattu ja koristeltu timantein. Heillä ei ollut rahasta pulaa”

  
”Ja he olivat rikkaita”, Lance jatkoi, ”he omistivat enemmän, kuin yksikään mies voi hankkia. Mutta silti he eivät ylpeilleet rikkauksillaan, vaan säästivät kaiken – antaen köyhille suurimman osan”

  
”Ja heitä oli kymmeniä”, Jay jatkoi, ”jopa satoja. Ja heistä kaikista tuli aina suuria taistelijoita ja kukaan heistä ei pelännyt mitään” he olivat hiljaa, sillä maanjäristys oli loppunut ja kaikkialla oli kuolemanhiljaista. Heitä kaikkia suretti jokin, mutta kukaan heistä ei osannut määritellä mitään. Lopulta Tempest sanoi:

  
”Ja heillä oli johtaja, pelottomin kaikista. Hän oli heistä urhein, vahvin ja taitavin. Hän piti huolta, että jokainen sai osuutensa aarteesta. Hän oli lojaali, hyväsydäminen, mutta tarpeen tullen tiukka ja armoton. Hän oli se, joka taisteli loppuun asti muiden kaatuessa”

* * *

 

Samaan aikaan Infinite makasi maassa, täristen. Hän tunsi, kuinka hänen kehonsa alkoi… hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä hänen kehonsa teki. Ihan kuin siitä alkaisi irrota palasia ja hän olisi vain osa pieniä paloja. Hänet oli lyöty, hän oli heikko. Ja hän oli tuhottu, täysin lyöty.

  
”Mahdotonta… minua ei voi voittaa…” Infinite kuiskasi ja yritti vielä nousta ylös.

  
”Väärin, luuseri. Ystävyys, toivo ja rakkaus ovat voittamattomia”, Sonic väitti ja hymyili Rookielle. Mutta Rookie ei ollut onnellinen. Hän yritti hymyillä Sonicille väkinäistä hymyään, mutta jopa hän näki, että Infinite oli aivan lopussa.

  
”Ei… voin vielä taistella…” Infinite huusi. Hän tunsi, kuinka hänen kehonsa alkoi poistua tästä todellisuudesta. Se alkoi väristä ja kadota. Infinite katsoi Rookieta ja näki hädän tämän silmissä. Rookie kohotti kätensä kohti Infiniteä, tarjoten tälle kättään. Infinite kurkotti kättänsä kohti Rookien kättä, mutta hän ei yltänyt siihen. Hänellä ei ollut voimaa tarttua käteen. Hän ei pystyisi koskettamaan Rookieta enää koskaan. Hän kuolisi nyt, hän oli varma siitä. Hän ei koskaan kerennyt sanomaan hyvästejä Jackal Squadille. Missähän hänen siskonsa? Voi Tempest… Olikohan Jackal Squadia enää olemassa? Minkälaisena he muistivat Finnickin? Oliko hän vain pelkuri, joka jätti ryhmänsä saadakseen lisää valtaa? Oli… hän oli juuri sellainen. Hän oli muka lojaali… ei ollut, hän oli petturi.

_Hän oli heikko_

Infinite hyväksyi sen. Infinite oli heikko eikä hän ollut yhtään sen parempi, kuin Finnick. Finnick oli ollut urhea ja juuri sellainen henkilö, jota maailma olisi jopa tarvinnutkin. Infinite oli vain tuonut kurjuutta ja surua maailmaan. Infinite oli heikko, hän oli heikko voimalle ja alistui heti sen tahtoon. Finnick olisi ehkä pystynyt vielä taistelemaan sitä vastaan. Ja Rookie, voi Rookie. Infiniten heikko kohta tosiaan taisi olla Rookie, kuten myös Finnickin. Eniten Infiniteä suretti se fakta, että Rookie ei koskaan voisi rakastaa Infiniteä eikä koskaan tulisi rakastamaan tätä. Vaan hän rakasti Finnickiä – unelmiensa sankaria. Infinite hymyili pikkuisen nähdessään Rookien kullankeltaiset silmät katsovan häntä surullisena. Mutta ainakin Rookie välitti hänestä edes vähän, hän välitti Infinitestä, kuten jokainen kunnon sankari välitti arkkivihollisestaan. Rookie oli niin urhea ja hän tulisi pääsemään vielä pitkälle. Hän tulisi olemaan kuin Sonic – kaikkien rakastama sankari. Ja hän tulisi olemaan sitä, mitä Finnick kerran halusi olla. Hän tulisi olemaan niin voimakas ja niin mahtava. Infiniten maskin silmäaukosta vierähti yksi kyynel ja se tipahti maahan, lähettäen Infiniten lentämään vain jonkinlaisena todellisuuden epämääräisessä muodossa kohti taivasta. Hän sulki silmänsä ja tunsi auringon ja lämpimän tuulen poskillaan. Hän tunsi pitkästä aikaa elävänsä, vaikka hän ei enää kokenutkaan olevansa osa tätä todellisuutta. Olisipa hän vielä kerran kokenut Rookien kosketuksen kädessään, vielä kerran…

**Author's Note:**

> Voin tässä vaiheessa jo sanoa, että tälle ficille tulee todnäk jatko-osa. Katsellaan, katsellaan... Kiitos, kun luitte :3 puspus


End file.
